Vampire world
by the darkside of life
Summary: AU, V/B. The vampire queen is in search of a mate but the only one she sees fitting is a hunter of her kind, how will she get him? R for violence and 'suggestions'. Enjoy, Darkside.
1. The story begins

Vampire World

Chapter 1

The war

By: The dark side of life ^^

~*~*~*~ MWAHAHAHA!!! I hope you enjoy this wonderful work of art. Love and darkness, Darkside ^^v ~*~*~*~

The woman sat there, the head resting on the tip of one of her fingers. Her black very reveling dress and blue hair flowing over the throne on which she sat. Her blood red lips curved into her a sort of smile. "He comes." Then her smile turned to a frown, "But it is not the one whom I wish." Just then a young man burst throw the door, looking straight at the throne, "Vampire Bulma, queen of the vampires, I have come for your life!" 'Vampire Bulma' laughed, "You have come for it, but will you get it?" The man just pulled out a sword and ran towards the woman, as he got close, she disappeared. "Looks like a no." The man looked up and there on the ceiling, Bulma lay against the panels, her dress and hair taking up the whole ceiling.

Before the man could run, Bulma came down on him, her dress following right behind her , like it had a mind of it's own. Bulma grabbed the man and bite down hard on his neck. The mans scream echoed through the empty room. Bulma closed her eyes and watched his life, he was a very out going man without much life to him. His last thought was that of death, and how he wanted it. Bulma let the body fall to the ground. "Sabriel." Bulma said as she wiped the blood around her mouth. A young woman appeared in the corner. She looked the exact opposite of Bulma, she wore blue jeans and a tight long sleeve black shirt, with long red hair that touched the floor and cold blue eyes to Bulma's large renaissance black dress and long blue hair and black eyes. Sabriel bowed to Bulma, "Mistress." Bulma stood up and turned to Sabriel. "It looks as if we'll have to go to him." Sabriel smirked, showing off her fangs. "Sabriel, your my most trusted servant," Bulma walked back to her throne, her dress folding its self over the throne as it was before the interruption. 

"I'm glad that you trust me so much ma'am." Bulma smiled at the girl. "I'm getting bored, I need a new excitement. I can feel my end coming. I don't know but I can. I need an heir, a child." Sabriel gave Bulma a weird look, "Ma'am?" Bulma smiled, "Don't give that look, I'm a good 1654 this year, I need a different life, I need an heir." "Ma'am, if I might say, you don't look a day over 1000. But what do you need me for?" Bulma chuckled, "I need you to find a man for me, a warrior, a man for great mind and body." Sabriel looked at Bulma even weirder, "Ma'am how will I find such a man?" Bulma rolled up her sleeve, "Come take a look into my mind."

Sabriel stepped up to the throne and took Bulma's arm and bit into her vanes. When she pulled away, her eyes were black. Bulma's wound healed and she rolled down her sleeve. Sabriel bowed, "I'll try my best, ma'am." With that Sabriel turned on heels and walked out of the room. Bulma just sighed, "I hope."

Sabriel looked up at the building, 'He is in there. I know it.' Sabriel sighed, she knew this was going to be harder than she thought, looking at the sign. She know walked to the side of the LA vampire hunters association building.

~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wakey, wakey, Veggie-chan." Vegeta's head popped up and he looked at the source of the voice, it was his partner, Lily. "Wha you want?" Vegeta asked, mad that his nap was interpreted. "Nice to see you too." Lily threw at folder him, he caught it against his chest. Vegeta wore a black wife beater and black jeans. His guns were sitting on his desk instead of in his holders on his body. "What is this?" Lily sat on his desk. "It's the Samson case, seems he was drained tonight, right here, boss wants us to check it out. Seems he thinks that's were a vampire is hiding there, maybe one of the ancients. It also seems that that place has been the disappearances of over 100 people over the last 2 years." Lily pointed to the map in the folder. Vegeta frowned, "When do we know when he was drained?" Lily sighed, "His light turned off about 5 minutes ago." Vegeta scolded, "I can't believe they made that silly thing." His eyes moved from the folder to the grid board in the middle of the station. It had green dots all over it, most where in one spot in the middle of the board. All of a sudden a green dot disappeared, "There goes another one." Lily frowned at Vegeta, "You shouldn't talk about your co-workers like at that." Vegeta just glared at her. Just then the lights went out. "Looks like our assignment just came to us." Vegeta picked up his guns, as the front door was thrown open and a good ten vampires rushed in, followed by one vampire. She seemed to be the leader of the bunch. She had long red hair that reached the floor with blue and black eyes, that seemed to look in the souls of everyone there. Her eyes meet with Vegeta's and stuck, he knew this was going to be a bad day.


	2. The fighting starts

Vampire World

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not in owning of this show, just this fiction...

~*~ Sorry this chapter is going to be a little short, please forgive me! I will try my hardest to make it work out. enjoy, please read and review ~*~

Sabriel looked around the room, her mind piercing the weak minds of the humans. None of them seemed to be right... wait... there was one. She couldn't get into his mind, he was stronger than the others, different. It had to be this one, it had to be. "You." After her word, all the hunters took up their weapons, from guns to axes, all but him. He stared right back at her, not even blinking. 'kill them all.' Sabriel said in her mind to the others, as she continued staring down the man. At this all vampires, moving faster than the silly humans could see, presetting to destroy them. 

"Your coming with me." She said as she started walking trod the man. He just smirked, not even getting up. Sabriel stopped, her hair once more touching the ground, in front of his desk. Both were unusually still, while the people and vampires around them struggling to live. Then the world around them slowed down as a body slowly fell to the ground. A dull thud was heard and the man grabbed his guns and pushed back his chair, quicker than any normal person could see. That began the battle for his life

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You." The woman started straight at him. Vegeta had a bad feeling about this, he could feel a dull trob in the back of his head. All the hunters in the building, that weren't paper pushers, pulled out their weapons. Just as from a invisible cue, the vampires started killing, Lily was one of the first down, he knew she wouldn't last long. Everyone was in a panic. 

"Your coming with me." He smirked, the woman started moving towards him, her hair lifting slightly off the floor, only to set back down in front of his desk. He stared at her and she stared right back at him, a silent clause was passed between them as the world slowed down. His fingers twitched in the direction of his guns. His eyes caught a body to his right, going down, he saw hers look too. It was there. The body fell, and his hands went to his guns and pushed his chair back to avoid the extra long nails that cut his desk in half. He stood, and shoot what should have been the woman's head, but she was fast, faster than he would have guessed. 

She had moved behind him, he turned just in time to see her hair coming straight at him. He rolled under it and hit the woman in the stomach with the but of his gun, knocking the wind out of her, giving him enough time to once more roll out from under her. Once on the other side of her, he shot her in the back, leaving clear holes through her.

She stood up fully and looked around, a smirk going straight to her cold blue eyes as the holes closed. Her smirk turned to a frown as she lunged for him, tackling him out the window.

They rolled around a little before she had him pined down. "Who sent you woman?" Vegeta sneered as the woman laughed. "You will soon find out." "I'm not going anywhere." The woman laughed again, "That's what you think." Just then Vegeta felt arms pull him off of the woman, and up right. There were six of the orginal vampires holding him back.

The woman floated up, like she was on strings, her hair going from a straight line to fanning out around her, as she put out a hand in front of her, chanting something he couldn't hear. Vegeta then found the urge to sleep very overtaking, he passed out to the strange glow of black around him.


	3. The waking to the begaining

Vampire World

Chapter 3 

By: Darkside

Disclaimer: See other chapters ß 

Vegeta groaned, clutching his head as a dull ache consumed all his other thoughts. He heard a door open and close, groaning he forced his eyes open. After his vision cleared and the moving blur came into shape, he recognized it has the girl from before. "Where have you taken me woman?" He closed his eyes against the painful light. "Stop being a wuss and open your eyes." He tried to with no luck. He heard a small click of her heels end at whatever he was sitting on. "Take this." He felt her but something in his hand, it felt like a bottle. "How will I know that this won't kill me?" He heard her laugh as he ran his hand over the bottle, trying to get a shape from it. "If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now, you'd be laying in a garbage dumpster outside your pathetic 'hunters office.'" Vegeta smirked, "That makes two of us." She laughed as Vegeta opened the bottle and drank it down. The ache in his head stopped and he could open his eyes. It surprised him that it was so dark in where ever he was.

He looked up to the flashing smile of the vampire, and his hand went immediately to his neck. "Relax. I'm not going to bite you. I leave that pleasure to my queen. Now come on, she's waiting." She turned to leave, not waiting for him to get up, she waited at the door. "Don't make me make you come." Vegeta stood up, not wanting to be put back to sleep. "Who are we going to see?" Vegeta walked down the hall, a step behind the girl vampire. She laughed, "You humans are stupider than I thought." Vegeta frowned, he didn't like being called stupid, or weak, or anything else for that matter. They didn't talk again as she lead him down mulitple hallways, turning left and right.

Finally she stopped, opening a large door for him to walk through, " Go, she awaits." Vegeta didn't move, the woman had to push him in, threatening to cut off his hair, which of course he didn't want to happen so he walked in the room.

To is surprise, there on the throne was the Queen herself. "Vampire Bulma." He said with a grin. "Is this the one Sabriel?"

** To be continued **


	4. The truth is told

Vampire World

Chapter 4

By: Darkside

Disclaimer: No sue please??!!

The vampire, Sabriel, bowed after she had pushed Vegeta into the room. "Ma'am. This is Vegeta of the vampire hunters. I believe he is the one whom you wanted." Vegeta could only see half of the woman in the throne, her other half was in the shadows, this included her face. He could have sworn that the shadows were moving also, but he couldn't tell for sure. They stood there in silence. Vegeta looked to where he guessed her eyes were, but she said nothing. Sabriel continued to bowed on one knee, not looking up. 

"He is prefect, Sabriel. If you were not in my prefect favor, or are now." The voice was loud and cold but clam and musical, it rang clearly through his mind and lingered there, nipping at his senses. "I am flattered." Sabriel nodded her already bowed head. There was some more silence. Vegeta could feel eyes on him, as he stared into the shadows. "You are dismissed. Keep guard and do not intrude us no matter what." Sabriel got to her feet, bowed and left the room, closing the door after her. 

Vegeta crossed his arms around his chest and smirked. "Who do you think you are? Don't you know I'm a vampire hunter and that means you have less of a chance of surviving in my presence." A small laugh was heard, "You are an arrogant one. You assume that I am a weak and pathetic vampire like all the others that you have killed. I am Vampire Bulma, Queen and Mother to all Vampires." The woman on the throne stood up and steadily walked towards him, she stopped about 5 inches in front of him. Vegeta looked her up and down, 'She couldn't possibly be a threat. She's just another pretty blood sucking face in the crowd.' He noticed that her being shorter than him, gave off a nice view of her cleavage, but he instead chose to look at her eyes instead.

She brushed a lock of hair behind her shoulder, and stared back at him with the same intensity he used, looking into her eyes. For a moment he could see the life of every vampire that existed in her endless black eyes. He saw the birth, life and death of very man she had killed. Then he saw only a flash of his life. "This is a change. In all my life I have never seen a man last so long in the presence of a vampire. Why are I here?" Bulma smiled up at him, showing off the fangs that gave her the name of vampire. "You are here to serve what has been your only life calling. The things that make you who you are you will change. You are here because your kind has been killing us off for way to long. You kill us off with out even thinking, you never acknowledge that you are part of us and we are a part of you." Vegeta's smirk turned to a frown.

"First I serve no one. What I do I do of my own free will. Second, I will never change I am who I am and not even you can change that. Finally, we kill you, because you feed of us. You are the driving fear that we can't go out at night, that we fear for our loved ones. We kill because you kill. We are not part of each other." Through this, Bulma continued to smile up at him, "You are arrogant and a fool to not see what is in front of you, the simple answer to life's answers." She turned her back to him and walked into the shadows once more. "Follow me, I will give you your answers."

Vegeta stood where he was for a minute, before taking a step and following her. As he reached the shadows, he expected to hear a door open and a light to go on and to be able to see again. Nothing happened. He walked in the dark behind her, following the click of her heels, once in a while feeling something brush against his legs, guiding him to wherever they were going. "Where are we going woman?" Another laugh was heard, "Bulma. My name is Bulma." She said with a sort of calmness, but did not answer his question. "We are here." A bright light filled his vision as he covered his eyes with his arm till they adjusted to the new light.

When he was able to open his eyes fully, he stared at a round room with what looked like cave drawings all over the walls. The pictures seemed to be telling a story. It started with a bunch of different colored blobs each with two black dots in the middle. Before he could think of what they meant Bulma started talking. "Those are the gods. No man has ever seen the real gods, he just sees an infant light of color. The god that you humans preach to is one of the many gods." She pointed to a blue light, "He is the one that created this earth for his haven and home." She pointed to the next picture of the blue light pointing to a green and blue circle. 

"But some of the other gods didn't like your god." She pointed to a group of other colors, "Mafisto, Hades, Gloria, Diablo, Baal. These gods despised the way you god made this world, full of trees, animals, water and prefect harmony. So they deceived him." She pointed to the group of lights which blocked the circle, earth, from the blue lights view. "Mafisto, Baal, and Diablo, they created disaster on earth. They made volcanoes, earthquakes, typhoons, plaque, death." The next picture was of a yellow, red and gray light standing beside symbols. "But while your god tried to correct these, he couldn't, for a god can not undo another gods work. While he tried, he found a way to go around it, instinct, birth and senses." The picture was of the blue light surrounding the green circle. "The others were not pleased. So they sent Hades and Gloria, who made man and women." A pink and black light stood beside two figures of man and woman. 

"Once more their plan back fired and your god accepted these people into his world. They were furious, so they asked for the help of another god. Malady." Vegeta looked in wonder at the largest light, a shining white one. "She was the strongest and most reasonable god. The 5 evils told her that your god had stolen man from them." The lights then surrounded the earth, the white one at the top. "Malady believed them and punished your god by splitting man in half. One was cursed and was left alone. Both were made to live on the earth, no matter what." He saw two figures one of the man before, and one was consumed with a red light. "Finally, being beaten, your god left his world to it's own, not wanting to be part of the end. But you foolish humans go on worshiping a god that has long since abandoned you, living off lies."

"This was the birth of us, the vampires. We were born through you." Vegeta couldn't believe it. This went against everything he had believed in. "We were a mistake, something brought on to punish another. To try and spoil something that was so prefect." He stared wide eyed at the wall over and over again, trying to make something good out of this. "The god that made earth, that abandoned us, he also abandoned you." Vegeta looked over to Bulma, who looked at him, with an emotion in her eyes. Concern? No. But it looked like it, but vampires don't care.

"After your god abandoned earth, the 5 evils moved in, making it their playground for a while. They brought more plaque, more death, they feed us on blood and vengeance for mistreatment. We do not kill you for sport or food, we could go years without feeding. We kill you to free you, to let you in on the truth." At the end of the room, one last picture stood, this one was in detail. The green circle stood out, the 5 lights, leaving it, one woman stood by the earth. She wore nothing, but had long teal hair and passionate red lips and stunning black eyes.

Bulma followed his gaze, "Mafia. Daughter of Malady. She saw her mothers mistake and took pity on the world, on us. She made us come out only at night, to be weak against silver, the favor of the rest of the god." Vegeta continued to stare at the woman, "She looks like you." There was silence, "She is my great-grandmother." Vegeta looked from the painting to Bulma, "You are the great-granddaughter of a god?" Bulma nodded, walking over to him. "Do you accept this?" Vegeta looked at her as if she was the weirdest thing in the world. "It all seems so strange and new. Only an insane person would actually believe it totally." He looked from her back up to the walls. "It does seem logically, and it explains a lot." There was a long moment of silence as Vegeta continued running the story through his head.

"It would seem that I can do nothing but accept it." He looked back down at Bulma, who was smiling again, "It still doesn't answer why I'm here woman." Vampire Bulma leaned closer to him, so her lips were almost touching his, "Bulma. My name is Bulma." With that she kissed him. Vegeta did nothing to pull away, but he did not return the kiss, he just stood there. He stood there, even after she floated off the floor and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her chin by his neck. "You will soon be free." 

He still stood there as he felt her breathe on his neck and waiting for the bite. Then it came, it was quick and painless. He felt his blood moving to the wound, his heart beat picked up, his breathing with it. It was nothing he had felt before, every day of his life passed through his eyes, slowly as if taunting him. His eyes closed and he saw more clearly then he ever had, the truth seeped into him as then he knew the story was true, he wrapped his arms around Bulma waist, pulling her closer. His heart and breathing were starting to slow down, he began to feel at ease, letting the memories consume him, then it all ended, he slumped to the floor.

Bulma let her canines slip out of the wound, and gently sliding to the floor. "Now it begins." She rolled up her sleeve and bit her own wrist, causing blood to quickly run out of it. Not wasting a drop, she brought it to Vegeta's mouth, letting in fall into his mouth and into his body. Where there was no pulse, there began a new one, and his breathing started again, but he would sleep through the change. Both wounds closed on his neck, but a thin line of a scar marked he was now one of them. Bulma's wound also healed as rolled down her sleeve. "Sabriel, please take him back to our new room." Sabriel opened the door and quickly gathered the man up and carried him out of the room.

"Thank you Mafia." Bulma bowed to the picture of Mafia on the wall. The picture it's self seemed to move a little, the corner of her lip turned into a smile as Bulma walked out of the room, to meet with her new mate. The morning would prove to be an interesting one.


	5. Author Notes

I'm terribly sorry to inform you that I will be leaving for the next three weeks and will probably not update this story for a while. I appreciate your kindness in reviewing and hope that you will be holding onto the edge of your seat, waiting for the next chapter.

DaRkSiDe of life

(^.^)


	6. the plot thickens

Vampire World  
  
Chapter 5 By: Darkside  
  
Vegeta cracked open one eye, then closed it again. 'Just a dream. When I open my eyes, I'll be back in my apartment and then I'll get ready for another day of work.' Vegeta opened his eye again, looked around then closed it again. "Damn." A small laugh was heard, "What? Thought it would be just another dream?" Vegeta turned his head, there in the chair was the queen vampire, Bulma, a curt smile on her lips. He just groaned and rolled over in the bed. "They say a dream is a view to a life that can never be." Vegeta just grunted again, "Not a morning person are we?" "Tell me what you want or go away woman!" He heard Bulma laugh some more.  
  
"We're gonna have to work on this name thing." He heard her stand up and felt the bed move as she sat on the edge. "I was hoping I could take you out and show you your new world tonight." Vegeta opened his eyes, and moved his hand from his face to his neck. There he traced a small scar that proved what he wasn't hoping.  
  
"Still in denial? Stand and see for your self, open your eyes to the world." "Woman if you don't stop talking in riddles!" Vegeta sat up anyway and stared wide eyed at the room. It was the same room he was first taken too, that seemed to have only the dullest colors, they now shown bright reds, purples and blues. Outside, he knew it was night, but everything shone with a gleam that seemed like it was day. And there in front of him, the woman he thought was just another woman. Her eyes moved and swirled, as the black was every color, her blue hair, moving on it's own, touching her body, the bed, and the ground then pulling away only to move again. Very curve, outline and movement was visible to his eyes.  
  
From outside he heard the nightingales, the cats, the dull thump of a bass boomer. He heard both Bulma's and his own breathing, her heart beat, her blood flowing through her veins, the slight rustle of the sheets under him. His nose picked up smells he never knew were possible, her natural perfume, the room, decay, death, roses... 'Roses?' His mind was registering a thousand things at once, and this was the strangest.  
  
"So?" Vegeta once more turned his attention to Bulma. "What?" She smiled knowingly, "Now you know the truth, you've been set free. Your mind and body are one, they work together in harmony as you find new senses you never knew you had. You feel excitement running through your blood, glad that once and for all your alive.... So? How about a tour of your new kingdom?" Vegeta stared at her, she just told him exactly how he felt. "How can I trust you?" "You can't. Your mind says you can't. But ask your instinct, nothing can hurt you now! I don't know about you, but that wolf baser is getting to me. Let's go dancing?"  
  
Vegeta scowled, "What kind of vampire are you? Aren't you spouse to sit on your throne all day and when night comes around, go kill countless people." Bulma laughed, "Don't you listen? The first part was right, but as for night, I need not to feed in hundred and three more years! As for you, king of vampires, you need never feed again!" Vegeta smirked, then what use are these?" He licked his own enlarged canines. "Just a decoration. Now lets go!" She stood up and Vegeta got his first good look at her.  
  
She wore a black leather mini skirt and black tight spaghetti strap, with black high heel shoes. Her lips were still a blood red and her eyes glistened with laughter as he took her sight in. "I'm a vampire that enjoys a little fun. I'll be outside when you care to join me." She opened the door and left him to his own. Vegeta sighed and flopped back into the sheets. "What the hell?" He got up and walked to the dresser.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The crowd parted before them, making it easy to get in. Vegeta watched as they didn't seem to even notice she moved them. The bouncer quickly opened the door for them and they were inside. Bulma gripped his wrist and within seconds he was dragged to the dance floor. He marveled as her body moved perfectly to the music, though he had been in this club before he'd never seen a woman move like she was.  
  
Vegeta stood there in baggy black pants and army boots, a tight black tee- shirt defined all his muscles and his cold face warned off many men. "Relax. Let the music take you in!" She yelled at him, as she dance closer to him, picking his chest with a finger. "hmmm." Bulma giggled, normally he wouldn't have heard it, but his new ears heard it loud and clear.  
  
Normally he wouldn't dance. But there was something about this music, something he had never heard before, it went down into his bones, it made him want to dance, so he did. Pulling Bulma closer, he whispered in her ear, "You never answered me." "About what?" "Why me?" He let his breath linger on her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You'll see. Very soon, you'll see." They danced like that it perfect rhythm, letting the music and the lights and the noise overtake them.  
  
It pasted quickly. Time. For the couple it seemed to stand still. They danced as new couples replaced old in the group around them. "There." Vegeta woke from his daydream to Bulma's voice. "What?" "You see that group of men that just walked in the door?" He looked to the door, there stood a group of five men, "They smell funny." "They're night walkers. Not like us, not vampires, a new species, that threaten us." Vegeta frowned, "How can they threaten the very thing that rules the world?" He felt Bulma move closer to her, "They feed off of us. They not only require blood more than us, but they require blood of a vampire. Their vampires gone wrong." "How do you know all this?" "Ex-king turned on me, so Mafia turned on him. And that's the result." Vegeta grunted, "They see us. Now is your chance to get the full of your powers." Vegeta had stopped dancing and stood there, staring down Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Looks as if we have us some vampires." The man stood there, in front of the others. "How do they die?" Vegeta asked Bulma, not bothering to keep his voice down, "Easily." She smirked, "Hmmm. The bitch still has a bark." Vegeta frowned, he suddenly felt very protective of this woman, moving in between her and the men, "Either leave or fight." The man smile widened, "Got another lover I see. He looks weaker than the last." Vegeta didn't need another thought, he lunged, punching the man directly in the face. Hearing a loud crack as the man flew from his spot on the floor, to the wall, and through that into the street. The second man threw his own punch, but Vegeta gripped his fist, kicked him in the stomach and made another hole in the wall. The third 'man' attempted to run a fist into his side as Vegeta sent him round housed into the bar. Turning his head a little late, as the fourth man's fist made contact with his face. Vegeta didn't even flinch as the demon broke three of his fingers against his jawbone.  
  
"Amana!" The fourth burst into flames at the strange word. His corpse fell to the ground as Vegeta turned to see Bulma giving the same treatment to the demon at the bar. "Interesting...." He turned his eyes back to the remaining 'man'. "Very interesting." He smirked as he licked his new fangs, getting into a fight position. The last 'man' smirked and took one himself. By this time, most of the sane people had exited the club, or found a safe distance from the fight. The 'man' charged, fist up, Vegeta blocked at tried to get a counter at his head, but was blocked. Thus was the climax of his day. Head shot, knee in the gut, elbow in the kidney, kick in the face, foot in the stomach, elbow in the back. The 'man' was down, but his body quivered, and he got up again, bruises healed, "It gets better and better."  
  
"You don't know the half of it." The 'man' rushed him again, this time actually making a connection with Vegeta's side, making him take a step back. "Bastard got stronger." The 'man' smirked as he showed off two fangs, that were tipped red and a spilt tongue, like a snake. He came again, this time for his head, Vegeta ducked, upper cutting him on this chin, sending him flying, "Amana!" Mid air the body caught fire and fell to ground, charred and dead.  
  
"That was fun." Bulma said, lowering her arm to her side, smiling up at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked back down at her, "Strangely enough it was. Woman, what kind of magic was that?" She didn't respond, Vegeta sighed, "Bulma, what kind of magic was that?" "An ancient kind. Thank you." She turned on heel and headed for the door, "WAIT!" Bulma turned around, "What?" Vegeta caught up with her, "The sun's coming up." She shrugged, "So?" Vegeta frowned down at the woman, "You can't go in the sun, can you?" She smiled, "Of course I can, and so can you! Remember you have the blood of a god in you." With that she started back on her way. Vegeta hesitated, then took a step out side, "So sun is just a myth?" Bulma let him catch up with her, "Just for us. Normal vampires are disintegrated by the sun, and silver, and hmmm wood...." Vegeta frowned, "What about us?" "The only way we will ever die, is if we have our heads cut off, all other wounds will heal. See?" Bulma's right arm had a hole in it from where the first ray of the sun had hit, a red liquid of blood, filled this hole and it became skin again. "You'll get used to it."  
  
Vegeta grunted as the once again reached the mansion. The mansion, in which they and only a few other vampires lived, was in the middle of a modern housing development, it was out of place. "Your welcome to wander." Bulma said as she disappeared into the shadows of the hall. "hmmm." Vegeta frowned, instead of worrying about anything, he followed his senses to anywhere they wanted him to go. His mind day dreamed while his feet walked him around corners, through doors and out windows.  
  
When his mind stopped dreaming and started thinking, he stood, floating, above water in the middle of a rose garden...... 


	7. The wonder

Vampire World

Chapter 6

By: DarKSidE

Roses. Everywhere he looked there were roses. 'What kinda of vampire is she?' Vegeta couldn't wrap his mind around it, in thought he looked down at his feet, 'and how the hell can I be walking on water?' At this thought, he felt a small drag in his stomach and then found himself very wet. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You can't think about it." Vegeta quickly turned to look at the person who spoke to him, "What do you want women?" Sabriel just smirked at him, "I saw you standing there and I wanted to see if you actually knew what you were doing." Her smirk grew bigger, "Apparently not." Vegeta scowled even harder and mumbled under his breath as he waded his way out of the pool and on to the path, "If I can't think about it, how the hell am I suppose to do it?" Sabriel took a step on to the rim of the pool and a step out on to it, slowly she walked across the water to the other side where Vegeta was, "You simply have to know that you can." For a second Vegeta was awed and stared at the women as she stepped down from the water's edge and next to him, "You have a lot to learn."

His demeanor quickly changed as he scowled at the women who openly mocked him, "I don't need you advise women, I can figure stuff out on my own." Sabriel only smirked more, "Suit yourself big shot." With that she walked down the path and out of the room, running her hand across the roses as she went.

"Stupid women…" Vegeta composed himself as he began to register the room again, this time taking in all the smell and vibrant colors of the roses that his new body was letting him.

This single room went against all the training that the vampire hunters had given him. He was taught that vampire were cold heartless killers that were incapable of loving or caring. But here was a whole courtyard of well taken care of roses, it confused him.

Vegeta just shook his head, 'thoughts for later times', he turned and walked out of the room, this was something he would ponder later.

As he continued to walk down the halls, he suddenly realized there was much more to the house then what appeared on the outside. Outside, he could have sworn he only counted two stories, but just now he had walked down at least four flights of stairs, something else he would need to talk to Bulma about later. He took advantage of his new vision, noticing everything around him, the carpets and walls were all old and worn down, but every detail was clear to him, the crown molding, the brass hinges and doorknobs, the loose fibers and peeling wall paper, 'Must be their summer retreat…' Vegeta saw that everything was run down, but he could feel that it was all stable somehow. As he walked, he could only hear his boots and small bits of conversation that were going on behind walls, none of the boards squeaked and no one was walking in the halls with him.

Vegeta decided he was alone, but felt like a million eyes were on him, 'Vegeta' He turned, expecting to see Bulma behind him, but nothing was there, Vegeta swore. Then he heard a quiet giggle, 'Don't seem to angry, I just wanted to tell you dinner was ready if you were interested.' "Damn it women! Where are you?!" 'In the dining room of course.' "Where the hell is that?" 'Just follow you senses.' And with that Vegeta felt the presence of Bulma leave, "Stupid women, can't just give an outright answer…." Vegeta sighed; he would have to work harder to get this whole vampire thing down. For now he'd just have to try. He took a deep breath and focused on thoughts of Bulma, how she looked, what she smelt like and how she felt in his arms… He felt something wash over him at that thought, 'Why should a simple thought of that women make me feel like this?' Vegeta furrowed his brows as he once again pushed the thought to the back off his head and started to walk in the direction he thought the dining room to be.

Bulma smiled as she felt Vegeta start walking her way, "I believe might truly be the one, none of the others caught on this quickly, Sabriel, you really did your job." Bulma sat in her stately dress again, on the table in front of her was a dinner fit for the President of the United States. Sabriel stood behind her, "I'm glad your pleased my queen. Shall I prepare your bedroom then?" Bulma smirked, "If this dinner goes as I hope, then yes, that would be great."


End file.
